


Snowstorm

by Panic_CelestialInk



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, OT3, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_CelestialInk/pseuds/Panic_CelestialInk
Summary: It was the worst snowstorm Xing had seen in years . . .





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Well, I wrote this a long time ago, but I've never been brave enough to post anything on line before--particularly anything with my OT3. However, after talking to SongofHopeandHonor, I felt brave enough to post. She was really nice and encouraging.
> 
> I made a promise that I'd dedicate a Greelingfan to her, and here it is.
> 
> Please let me know if anyone if out of character, or if I can improve on anything.

“I still don’t understand why you’ve extended protection to the Chang clan! They’re your rivals for the throne!”

Ling sighed, and looked at his cousin. Kazu stood near the doorway, in his usual, ostentatiously embroidered robes. His arms were folded, and there was an expression of utter irritation on his face. “I’ve said before, Mei Chang is my sister, and I promised her protection once I took the throne. I won’t go back on my word.” Ling turned his back slightly to his cousin, and picked up his stylus, mentally willing Kazu to leave.

_This guy really can’t take a hint, huh?_

_Not now, Greed._

_Come on, this guy’s got a stick shoved so far up his ass, I can see it poking out his nostril._

Ling struggled to keep his face blank. Sometimes it was very hard to keep his composure with a vulgar homunculus making comments at the back of his head.

“It makes no sense, Your Majesty,” Kazu stumbled a little over his cousin’s title. “She’s a threat to your rule. You should eliminate her.”

Ling clenched his fingers around his stylus. “Kazu,” Ling fought not to snarl. It didn’t help that Greed was swearing at Kazu from inside Ling’s head. “Never, suggest that to me again, do you understand?”

Kazu opened his mouth to speak, but after one look at Ling’s face, he gave a hasty bow and left the room. Ling sighed, and turned back to the papers piled on his desk. There were reports from all over Xing, a few draft laws, and other items that needed his attention. He felt Greed’s interest spark as he caught sight of the economic reports.

 _You want to handle these?_ Ling asked.

_Of course. I’m Greed the Avaricious—I love seeing just how rich my country is._

_Our country_ , Ling corrected, and released control of their body.

He settled back down as Greed immediately began marking off patterns and ideas for profit that Ling could just barely understand. Greed had an impressive and shrewd understanding of commerce, something Ling had been shocked to discover. Amongst other things. One of them was the lack of resistance to Ling’s plan of changing the fifty wife marriage laws. His only comment had been that there was no need to settle for fifty second-rate hussies, when you could have the one that surpassed them all.

Ling deliberately didn’t ask what the homunculus meant. It was an unspoken agreement between the two of them. As were the events of the Promised Day: Greed’s realisation that the all-consuming hunger inside him had always been for friendship and love, not power. Greed’s sacrifice to save Ling. The terrible agony of having Greed ripped out of Ling’s body. The last-ditch attempt Ling had made to save Greed by begging Hohenheim for what little energy he had, and using it to try and reabsorb the homunculus. No, they didn’t talk about it.

Though, it was the events of that day that had changed both of them. Lan Fan had been convinced that Greed would use Ling’s body to try and conquer the world. Ling knew he wouldn’t—the gaping hunger that used to define Greed was gone. Not that the homunculus didn’t want things . . . just, he no longer wanted to be Ruler of the World. There was too much paperwork involved in that, Greed said.

_Kid, I can’t focus with you blathering away back there._

_Oh, was I thinking too loudly for you?_

_Pretty much._

_I was being sarcastic._

_Yeah, you need to work on that._

There was a timid rap on the screen door.

“Enter,” Greed said in a passable imitation of Ling’s voice.

A servant girl entered, and bowed low before him.

“Your Majesty, your meeting with Mei Chang is scheduled to happen soon. Would you like me to postpone it?”

“Oh yeah, forgot about that . . . don’t worry, I’m going.”

The servant bowed and withdrew.

Greed sighed. _I suppose you want me to hand back control?_

_Yep. Unless you want to explain to Lan Fan why we’re ignoring the schedule. Again._

Ling felt Greed’s amusement, and suddenly Ling was back in control of their joint body. Ling stood up, and stretched, feeling the warmth that seeped from the clay surface of the dikang beneath their feet. Since merging with Greed, he no longer felt temperatures as much, but they both still appreciated the heat. Outside, a snow storm was roaring, causing the screens of the palace to shake, and sending bolts of biting cold through every tiny gap in the Imperial Palace's walls.

_Are you going to stand here daydreaming, or are you going to move your ass?_

_I’m going, damnit!_

_Well, hurry up. I’m hungry._

_You know, you’re sounding terribly_ greedy . . .

_. . . Shut up._

                                                                                                    ******

 

Kazu stormed down the corridor. The stupid fool! For the first time in generations, a member of the Yao clan sat on the throne, and the fool didn’t have the sense to secure his throne. The logical choice was eliminate the children with a claim to the throne. But no, the fool instead offers them protection, driven by some sentimental need for family. Kazu gritted his teeth, and the servants scattered before him. Their conversation reached his ears.

“This has been a terrible storm.”

“I know! The worst we’ve seen in Xing in years.”

“All I can say is that I’m glad I’m inside right now. . .”

Kazu stopped mid-stride. His eyes travelled along the walls, to one of the shut screens that shuddered as the storm pounded at it. A cruel smile tugged at his lips.

He waved his hand, and immediately his body servant appeared at his elbow. “I need you to deliver a message to a man named Kenta. He lives in the palace, and has a streak of white in his hair. Tell him, I have a proposition which will make him a wealthy man . . .”

 

                                                                                                                ******

 

“Xiao Mei! Xiao Mei, where are you?” Mei ran from one side of the massive hallway to the other, peering around the ornately carved columns and behind each of the red-and-gold hangings on the walls.

The corridor seemed deserted, but Xiao Mei was small enough to hide behind one of the decorative statutes, or bonsai trees that decorated the corridor.

“This isn’t like her,” Mei muttered to herself, as she toyed with the end of her braid, “Where could she be?”

Mei closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. She concentrated, and after a moment, she could feel the steady throb of the Dragon’s Pulse beneath her feet. She tried to extend her sense, searching for the humming energy that represented Xiao Mei. A confused buzzing filled her ears and she rubbed her throbbing head.

“It’s no good, there are too many people crammed into the palace for me to find her.”

“Who are you looking for?” A voice asked behind her.

Mei jumped, grabbed her kunai and spun around. Then, she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Lan Fan! You scared me!” Mei quickly sheathed her kunai and smiled.

“I’m sorry.” Lan Fan stepped out from behind the column.

Her hood was pulled up, so that Mei could barely see the white pattern of her mask. The light gleamed off her breastplate and automail arm. Other than that, her clothes let her melt into the shadows—a deadly threat to whoever dared endanger the Emperor.

“What are you looking for?”

Mei bit her lip. “I’m looking for Xiao Mei. I saw her earlier . . . she was sleeping in my room. I know she doesn’t like the cold, so I thought I’d let her sleep.” Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she sniffed. “But, when I went back, she was gone! And I can’t find her anywhere!”

Lan Fan tilted her head. “Are you sure she’s not in your room?”

“Yes! I looked everywhere! Twice!”

“Maybe she went to the kitchens? It’s nice and warm there, and it’s so busy, a small panda is easy to miss.”

Mei smiled. “You’re right! I’ll go check. Thanks, Lan Fan.”

She dashed off, and when she glanced back, Lan Fan had vanished.

 

                                                                                                                     ******

 

Mei paused, her hand on the door handle of the huge kitchens. She could hear the cacophony of noise from inside: the sizzle of frying meat, the shouts of the cooks, the bubbling of various hot stews. And the scents that escaped from the crack in the doorframe were simply divine. Mei felt her mouth water. If she hadn’t been so worried over Xiao Mei, she might have been tempted to beg a few plates of food for herself.

“Princess Chang!” She turned towards the voice.

A man was approaching her—she didn’t recognise him, so that meant he wasn’t a member of the nobility. His robes were made of silk, and beneath them, he wore a black Nehru jacket. His clothing indicated he was of the merchant class. He bowed low before her, the white streak in his hair gleaming in the lamplight.

“I am Kenta of the merchant family, Long,” he said.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Mei said. “I’m sorry, but I don’t really deal with merchants. It’s my brother whom you’ll have to—”

“You misunderstand me,” he declared with a wave of his hand. “I am not seeking a royal audience. I heard that you were looking for a pet of yours? A panda?”

“Xiao Mei! You’ve seen her? Where is she?”

He shook his head. “I am afraid it was not me who saw her. One of my servants went to check on the horses in the stables. As he was returning, he saw a small, black and white shape moving through the snow.” “The snow?” “Yes, . . . and my servant thought he saw blood in the snow.”

 _“Blood?_ ” Something inside Mei twisted.

She spun on her heel, and raced away from the merchant. “

Where are you going?” he called after her.

She didn’t answer; there was no time.

_Hold on Xiao Mei, I’m coming!_

 

                                                                                             ******

 

Lan Fan hissed as the pain spiked through her.

_Damn Edward for being right about automail and cold weather._

Wincing, she slowly moved her arm back and forth. She would have to take more pain-killers soon. She glanced around again, but the corridor was deserted, just like all the others had been. Satisfied that the Emperor was safe, she was about to return to his side, when she heard a noise. She immediately slunk deeper into the shadows, her kunai gripped in her hand. She peeked out cautiously. There were two men speaking in low voices and walking towards her. One of them, she didn’t recognise, but she committed his face to memory. He was semi-wealthy, judging by the quality of the fabrics he wore, and the lack of muscle definition suggested that he lead a sedentary lifestyle. The fact that he was only plump, and not obese suggested that someone—not him—actually was concerned about his health. What really attracted her attention was a white streak in his hair.

The other was a man she knew, but recognition made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. It was the Emperor’s cousin, Kazu. Though the man was loyal to a fault, there was something about him that always made her want to stand closer to the Emperor whenever Kazu was near. Not that he’d ever threatened the Emperor—Lan Fan would have stopped him breathing if he ever did—but something about him . . . it was just an odd feeling. But Fu had always told her to trust her instincts. Frowning beneath her mask, Lan Fan concentrated so that she could hear their conversation.

 

“How did the fool react?” Kazu asked.

“She reacted exactly as you said she would.”

“Did she suspect you?”

“Of course not. The girl is far too naïve to expect deceit. Besides, I have been doing your work for years, and I have yet to let you down. Which reminds me . . .” the man held out a hand towards Kazu.

Kazu sighed, and reached into one of his pockets. He pulled out a leather purse that clinked as he handed it to the man. “I believe that this should be sufficient payment,” Kazu remarked.

The man grunted and opened the bag. Lan Fan caught sight of a flash of gold before the man closed it with a satisfied smirk on his face. “Oh, yes, that is perfect.”

“Now, are you sure that brat went out into the snow?” Kazu asked.

“Of course, she did. Do not worry. She is as good as dead.”

Kazu nodded, and the two men didn’t speak again until they were out of Lan Fan’s hearing. A cold weight had settled in her stomach. Without thinking, she raced down one of the lesser known servants' passages, towards the dining room where the Emperor and the homunculus waited. With each step, her certainty grew that something was terrifyingly wrong.

                                                                                                                       ******

 

Ling toyed with his chopsticks, and eyed the steaming plate of dumplings. His stomach snarled. He sighed and looked away from the food, trying to focus on something other than his hunger. There were plenty of things to distract him in the dinning chamber—tapestries depicting scenes from Xingese myths, silk wall-hangings, and bonsai trees. Even though this was supposed to be an informal dinning space, the previous rulers had made sure it was as elaborately decorated as the rest of the Imperial Palace.

_You could eat something, you know. The last thing we need is for you to faint again. Honestly, I don’t know how you survived this long in this body._

_There’s nothing wrong with my body._

_Yeah, right._

_Greed, shut up._

_What? I’m hungry._

_We’re not eating until Mei gets here. It’s not like her to be so late._

_I’m sure the Half-pint is fine. She’s probably playing with that two-tone rat of hers._

_It’s a panda._

_I don’t give a shit. Now give me those chopsticks!_

Greed lunged forward, and Ling dropped the chopsticks. He clutched his head as he fought to retain control.

“Your Majesty!” The worry in Lan Fan’s voice caused Greed to fall back, and let Ling take control.

“Lan Fan? What’s wrong?” Ling scrambled to his feet.

Lan Fan didn’t answer. She checked that the screens were all fastened, and then peered under the table, before walking and sticking her blade behind each wall hanging and tapestry. If there had been any assassins hiding there, they would have been dismembered by her precise blade work.

“I’m not sure, Your Majesty,” Lan Fan met his gaze. “I just have a feeling something is wrong.”

“Toots, are you sure you’re not just being paranoid again?” Greed forced the words out of their lips.

_Don’t underestimate Lan Fan’s instincts. They’ve saved my life more than once._

_Come on, kid, you’ve got to admit that sometimes, she’s a bit too overprotective. She sees assassins in every bowl of soup._

_Do you blame her, with the amount of time we’ve nearly been killed?_

_Yeah, I know. Without me you’d be pushing up daisies._

_Well, most of the times I’ve nearly been killed are because of you._

_Oh, no. You’ve done your fair share of stupid, life-endangering things without my help._

“Your Majesty?”

Ling shook himself. “Sorry, I was arguing with Greed.”

“He thinks I’m too worried?”

“Pretty much.”

“It’s my job to protect you, Your Majesty. Both of you. And the rest of the royal family as well.”

_Aww, I’m flattered._

_Shut up, Greed._ Suddenly Ling went cold. “Mei! Where is Mei? We have to find her, now!”

Lan Fan grabbed his arm. “I’ll find her.”

“But—”

“I’m going to lock you inside here. Stay away from the window, and don’t go out unless I tell you.”

She moved past him and through the door before either of them could protest. The screen door slammed shut behind her, and Ling clearly heard the sound of a key turning in the lock.

_Well, get going, dumbass! Out the window, over the roof and back into the palace so we can search for Mei!_

_I can’t. If there are assassins, then they’ll be searching for me._

_But . . ._

_I_ know.

Greed felt Ling’s fear and frustration as clearly as his own. That was one of the things about sharing a vessel. He could read all of Ling’s emotions, and most of his thoughts, and Ling could do the same to him. It made having arguments a bloody nightmare, and keeping secrets almost impossible. Ling stared at the door for a moment, then growled and started to pace. Greed let Ling work off some of their body’s anxiety, while he tried not to think about Mei. Because if someone touched his Mei . . .

 

                                                                                                           *******

 

The door burst open. Greed threw up his Ultimate Shield as a figure was hurled into the room. The man landed at their feet in a groaning pile. Greed recognised him, and immediately dismissed the Shield. It was Kazu. But he wasn’t looking too good. There were huge bloodstains on his legs—ruining a beautiful set of silk robes—and he was clutching his arm to his chest. Lan Fan stood in the doorway, her eyes blazing in the shadow of her hood. Xiao Mei was perched on her shoulder. Greed suddenly was paying very close attention.

“Lan Fan, what’s going on? I asked you to find Mei,” Ling demanded.

“Your Majesty, your bodyguard has gone berserk,” Kazu gasped. “She attacked me without provocation.”

Ling’s eyes jumped to Lan Fan. She started her report in an emotionless voice, but Ling—and Greed—recognised the controlled fury in her tone. “Your Majesty, I went to the kitchens to find Mei, as that was one of the places I knew she still had to search for Xiao Mei. When I spoke with the servants, one of them told me that Mei had been seen speaking with a wealthy merchant. The servant didn’t know who he was, but he described the merchant as having a white streak in his hair. I then recognised the man—earlier while on my patrols, I saw the man having a conversation with Kazu.”

She related the conversation word for word. And, as she spoke, Greed felt Ling’s rage growing. Greed was impressed—it was almost as intense as Greed’s own.

“I then realised that Kazu was involved in Mei’s disappearance. I went to his chambers and found Xiao Mei there, but no Kazu.” Almost unconsciously, Lan Fan reached up a hand and scratched the dwarf panda behind the ears. “I went looking for the two men. I couldn’t find the merchant, but I did manage to find Kazu. He refused to come with me, so I had to persuade him. I apologise if any of my actions offended you, Your Majesty.”

Ling rounded on Kazu. “Where is my sister?!”

“I’ve done nothing wrong! Your bodyguard lies!”

Ling reached down and slammed Kazu’s head against the clay floor. It made a very satisfying sound, in Greed’s opinion.

“Don’t you dare insult Lan Fan, _cousin_. Her word is worth more than yours will ever be. Now, tell me what you’ve done with Mei!” Ling pounded Kazu’s head against the floor again.

Blood spurted from the fresh wound on Kazu’s face. Still the man said nothing.

 _Idiot,_ Greed thought.

Ling didn’t waste his time any further. He stood, and snapped his fingers. Instantly, Lan Fan presented him with two of her kunai. He snatched the kunai, grabbed Kazu’s one hand, and drove the one kunai through it, pinning him in place. He did the same to the other hand. The man’s screams were divine to Greed’s ears. Ling then placed his sword at the man’s throat.

“Talk, if you want to live.”

“I-I only did what you w-were too weak to do! She’s a threat to our clan! A miserable Chang child-whore! I was only protecting our clan when I drove her out into the snow to freeze!”

_You Motherfucker!_

Greed shoved Ling aside, and called on his Ultimate Shield. Greed dropped the sword, and grabbed Kazu, his claws tearing into the man’s flesh. He threw Kazu into the wall, relishing the ripping sound as Lan Fan’s kunai mangled the man’s hands. He hit the wall hard, and slid to the floor in a heap. Greed strode over, grabbed his hair and yanked him upwards so that they were eye level. He saw Kazu’s eyes widen as he took in Greed’s clawed hands, and the grey coating on Greed’s arms.

“You-you’re not the Emperor!”

“Give the man a prize,” Greed snarled, “didn’t you ever wonder how Ling got immortality? He had to make room in his body for someone else.” He grabbed Kazu by the throat, and tightened his grip. “The name’s Greed the Avaricious, and right now I want your life.”

“You-you can’t! The Emperor won’t let you!”

“Right now, Ling wants me to rip out your throat. You’re just fucking lucky that my avarice makes my decisions for me—and there’s something I want a _little_ more than your death right now.”

Greed dropped Kazu and made his way over to the screen on the opposite side of the room. His claws easily tore through the thin seal on the edge of it.

“Greed? What are you doing?” Lan Fan asked.

He shoved open the screen. An icy wind whipped back his hair, making his eyes water and breath mist.

“Toots, make sure this motherfucker doesn’t go anywhere. I have plans for him. And, who knows . . . if Mei is alive, I _might_ let him live.”

With that he gave Lan Fan a wink, and leapt out the window, ignoring her concerned shout.

 

He landed in the snow. The cold sawed into him. It hurt to breathe. Greed was suddenly grateful that he was a homunculus and not a human.

“Half-pint!” The wind shredded his call.

Grimly, Greed strode forward.

_You should have killed him._

_We need to find Mei first. Then, we can go back and kill him._

Ling hummed his agreement as Greed took them deeper into the storm. The wind swirled around them. The snow hid everything—the rocks, the forest, the hundreds of streams that ran through the countryside.

“Mei! Half-pint! Pipsqueak! Princess! Royal-Pain-in-the-Ass! Where are you? Answer me, damnit! Mei!” Greed shouted.

_Greed, let me take over._

_What?! I can sense qi, remember? That gives me a better chance of finding her than you have._

_Fine_

Ling jerked a little as he was suddenly pushed into control. He stopped rushing about and concentrated.

_Oi, what are you doing? Have you forgotten about Half-pint?_

_Greed, shut up, I need to concentrate._

A moment of silence. _Are you concentrating yet?_

_Greed, shut up!_

_Okay, all right._

The homunculus fell silent. Ling focused on his breathing, slowing it down till it was a nice long inhale, long exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. He stopped feeling cold, feeling anxious—he even forgot about the other presence grafted onto his soul. All that mattered was his breath. And, as he reached that state, he felt it. A warm pulse beneath his feet. The pulse that connected all life. He could sense the people cowering in their homes, the mice huddled in their burrows, the foxes in their dens.

_Mei, where are you?_

His awareness surged across the landscape, looking for the qi that usually sparked and and sizzled with energy. But now . . . now, her qi was guttering.

_No!_

He ran toward her, hoping that he wasn’t too late.

 

                                                                                          ******

If it hadn’t been for her pink coat, he never would have found her. As it was, he almost missed the tiny patch of pink amongst the endless white.

“Mei!” He dove towards her, falling to his knees in the snow.

He frantically shovelled aside snow with his clawed hands—he couldn’t remember when he’d called on Greed’s Ultimate Shield. As soon as her arm was exposed, Ling grabbed it and hauled Mei out of the snow. He caught her in his arms, and stared at his corpse-pale sister in horror.

 _A pulse you idiot! Look for a pulse! Not with a thumb, you moron, use your two fingers!_ Greed shouted at him.

Ling frantically pressed his fingers to his sister’s neck. For a moment, nothing . . . then, a faint pushing against their fingertips. He nearly sobbed with relief.

_She’s alive!_

_Yeah, she’s alive. But not if we don’t get her out of here._

_Right._

Ling stood up, Mei’s tiny body cradled in their arms. Before he could walk more than a step, a black figure fell out of the tree in front of him. He threw the Ultimate Shield up, twisting his body to protect Mei.

“Your Majesty?” The snow obscured his vision, and he could barely hear her over the storm, but there was no mistaking that blazing qi.

“Lan Fan? What are you doing here?”

“It’s my duty to protect you. I found a cave not too far from here, where I’ve stowed our supplies. It’s not big, but at least it’s dry, and out of the cold.”

“Lead on.” She nodded, and raced forward, with Ling close behind her.

 

                                                                                                                                    ******

 

Lan Fan hadn’t been exaggerating when she had called the cave small. It might have once been the source of an underground spring. But, movements far below the earth’s surface, in Xing’s distant past, must have changed the course of the water, leaving only the smooth walls of the cave as evidence it had ever existed. Lan Fan had brought two large packs, stuffed full of supplies. She flung a bundle of blankets onto the ground, and then immediately took out dry kindling and flint. Ling frowned as he saw the stiff movements of her automail arm, but he pushed the concern aside.

He unbuttoned Mei’s coat, and peeled off the layers of sodden fabric, tossing them toward the back of the cave. Beneath the clothing, he saw that Mei had at least attempted to prepare for her pouting in the cold. She was wearing a thermal vest and leggings imported from Fort Briggs.

 _Good thing Briggs makes good shit,_ Greed commented. _Otherwise, Mei might not still be alive._

_Definitely._

The thermal clothes were miraculously dry, but Mei’s skin was still stone-cold. Ling vaguely remembered some of Fu’s survival training. He pulled off his own Nehru jacket, and held Mei against his chest, yelping as her skin touched his own. He ignored Greed’s swearing and frantically rubbed Mei’s arms, trying to get her warm.

_Pull the blankets over both of you. It will make her warmer._

_Right._

Ling obeyed, and vaguely noticed that Lan Fan had started the fire. He felt her eyes on them, and looked up. Immediately, Lan Fan looked away, but Ling could still see the red tinge of her blush around the edges of her mask. Greed chuckled softly at the back of his mind.

_Looks like Toots likes what she sees._

Ling grinned as well, their worry for Mei temporarily displaced.

“Y-your Majesty, what are you doing?”

“It’s basic survival. Skin-to-skin contact makes a person warm up faster. Mei needs all the warmth she can get right now.”

He tightened his grip on his sister. He could feel the heat of the fire seeping into every crevice of the cave. Lan Fan focused on feeding the flames, one-handed. Ling frowned. Lan Fan was keeping her automail arm close to her chest, and her movements were jerky.

“Lan Fan, what’s wrong with your arm?”

“It’s nothing, Your Majesty.”

“Lan Fan. . . “

“I’m telling you, it’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

“Lan Fan, do I have to order to tell me what’s wrong?”

She glared at him, and then looked at the floor. “It’s the automail . . . the cold weather makes it . . . painful for me to move about.”

“You’re in pain?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

_Fucking hell, why did she follow us into the snowstorm?_

“Greed’s right. If cold makes you hurt, you should have stayed at the palace where it’s warm!” Ling scowled at her.

“It’s my duty to protect you. And Mei.”

He glared at her. She glared right back, the glow of the fire dying the white parts of her mask orange. His eyes slid to the fire. Warmth. They needed more warmth . . .

“Look after Mei for a moment.”

“Why?”

“I have an idea. Just make sure that she’s warm until I get back.”

Lan fan immediately crossed the cave to them. Ling wriggled out of the blankets, and switched places with her. Lan Fan gently supported Mei. He sent another concerned glance at his sister, but Mei seemed to be doing better. She wasn’t as pale as he had been, and she was shifting a little.

_Looks like Half-pint is just resting. She should wake up and be as annoying as ever._

_I want to make sure though._

He stood up and strode towards the fire.

_You know, kid, that isn’t a bad idea, but you’d better let me do it. Otherwise, you’ll probably burn off our underwear._

_I can do this. I’m not a complete idiot,_ Ling snapped.

_Whatever. If you do burn off the underwear, at least Toots will get a good show._

Ling ignored Greed, and knelt down next to the flames. He felt his skin stiffen as he drew on Greed’s Ultimate Shield. Instead of just allowing the shield to cover his arms, he pulled it up right over his face. Then he closed his eyes and thrust his torso into the fire.

“Your Majesty!”

“I’m fine, Lan Fan.”

“What are you doing?”

“Well, I was just thinking of the clay _kang_ palettes in the rooms inside the Imperial Palace. They’re used to heat up the rooms, because the surface of the palette absorbs and retains heat. I thought that the same could be true of Greed’s Ultimate Shield.”

“Clever.”

“Thank you.”

He took several deep breaths, feeling the warmth building on his skin. It reminded him of the Promised Day, when he’d first used Greed’s full power. They had walked through the explosions and gunfire, destroying anyone who tried to enter the gates.

_Kid, you’d better get out of these flames, or you’ll give Half-pint second-degree burns._

_Right._

He pulled himself out of the fire and turned back to Mei. Ling blinked in shock, and Greed let out a low whistle that only Ling could hear. Lan Fan had Mei cradled against her chest still, but Lan Fan had shed her uniform until she too, was only clad in a thermal vest and leggings. Her uniform and her mask were lying in a neat pile at the edge of the blankets. She’d wrapped the blankets around both herself and the smaller girl, but Ling could nevertheless see the definition in her arms and back, even through the thermal fabric.

“You-you said skin-to-skin contact was the fastest way to warm up. And my uniform was soaked through as well,” she said as she caught his expression.

_Pity that Half-pint is here, or we could have had some serious skin-to-skin contact with Toots._

_Greed!_

_You were thinking it too!_

“You’re right.”

Ling tried to push aside his errant desires. It didn’t help matters that Greed was fantasising loudly in the back of his head. Ling walked back to the blankets, and let the Ultimate Shield recede from his face. It was much easier to breathe without it.

“We’ll put Mei between us, so that she can warm up faster.”

Lan Fan nodded, and shifted, so that Ling could slip into the blankets as well. They lay down, and Mei ended up wedged between them. Lan Fan’s automail arm rested lightly on Mei. The girl whimpered, and snuggled closer to Ling, her face pressing against his warm chest.

“You really love her, don’t you?” Lan Fan asked softly.

“She’s my sister. Of course I do.”

“Once, she would have been simply a rival to you.”

“I know.”

“Do you regret the change?”

“Not at all. And you?”

“What?”

“Once, you would have attacked Mei without a second thought. And now, you worry about her.”

“You offered her the protection of the Yao clan, and that makes her my responsibility, Your Majesty. And, we became . . . close, while travelling back to Xing. I don’t regret the change, either.”

As Lan Fan reached forward to touch Mei’s hair, he saw her wince. Ling reached out and laid a clawed hand on Lan Fan’s shoulder.

“Your Majesty?” “You said that cold makes the injury hurt, so maybe heat will help it?” As he spoke, he slowly moved his hand over her shoulder and neck.

Her eyes slid closed. “That . . . feels really good, Your Majesty.”

He could feel the softness of Lan Fan’s skin beneath his palms. He moved his hand gently over her shoulder, right to the edge of the metal plate that allowed for the attachment of her automail. His eyes wandered over the jagged scar tissue that ran along her shoulder. Ling tried to gently work his fingertips into the tense muscle, and saw Lan Fan flinch slightly.

_Let me show you how it’s done._

Ling felt himself being thrust aside, and forced to watch as Greed took up the task.

                                                                                                                             ******

Greed dismissed the claws, and started to work into Lan Fan’s shoulder. He pressed into her flesh, running his fingers along the lines of muscle and scar tissue in her shoulder.

“Your Majesty?”

“Sorry, Toots. The kid’s just checked out. I couldn’t watch him fumbling along anymore.” He raised an eyebrow. “You mind?”

Did he imagine it, or did she blush? “No.”

He found the knots, and worked them until he felt Lan Fan sag. He varied his movements for the different parts of the shoulder—circular for the base of the neck, lengthwise for the top of the shoulder—he even used his knuckles. He felt Ling’s fascination growing.

_You’ve done this before, haven’t you?_

_Yeah, back in Dublith. The Chimeras would get sprains, or badly bruised . . . they hated hospitals._

_So you learnt how to help them?_

_Of course. A possessions no good if it’s broken._

Greed let his eyes wander over the old injury on Lan Fan’s shoulder. Ed had told him that automail surgery was far worse on the body than the actual injury, and that it took years for the person to recover.

Lan Fan had done it in six months.

_Strength, intelligence, loyalty and she’s damn hot, too. Our girl really has it all, doesn’t she?_

_That’s why I love her,_ Ling responded.

Greed’s shock rang through their body, and then he fought not to laugh. _You’re only realising that now? Are you fucking kidding me?_

_Greed . . ._

_Come on, I know you’ve been planning to marry her since you were five!_

He could feel Ling squirm in the back of his mind. Greed couldn’t help letting out a burst of raucous laughter.

“Greed?” Lan Fan grabbed his hand. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m fine, Toots. Really. Ling’s just being an idiot, as usual.”

She gave him a small smile. Greed suddenly felt himself being pushed aside.

Ling moved their hand up Lan Fan’s neck, to cup her cheek. “I’m not that much of an idiot, _despite_ what you and Greed think. How does that feel?”

“Much better, Your Majesty.” She was blushing even harder.

“I-I’m glad.”

Ling moved their hand along her jawline, and brushed their fingertips over her lips. They parted and Ling leant forward— Suddenly, Mei whimpered.

Lan Fan jerked away, and Ling reluctantly withdrew their hand. The urge to kiss her was still strong, but Greed couldn’t tell if it was his own desire or Ling’s. Both? Ling pulled Mei tighter to his chest. Lan Fan tugged the blankets more firmly around them all. Outside the cave, Greed could hear the moaning of the wind. The sound mixed strangely with the crackle of the fire. But the cold couldn’t touch any of his possessions. The thought gave Greed a strong feeling of satisfaction as he drifted towards sleep.

                                                                                        ********

 

Greed started as someone shook him. For a moment, he blinked in the darkness. Then, his eyes adjusted and he saw Lan Fan was crouched over him. She was once again dressed in her uniform and had her mask in place. He felt a pang that he’d missed the show.

“Greed?”

“Yeah?”

“I need to patrol the area. Stay here and keep Mei warm.”

Greed looked down. Mei was still clinging to him, her head resting against his chest.

 _She looks sweet when she’s asleep._ Ling commented.

_Do I look like a pillow?_

_Right now? Yes._

_Piss off, you little pest._

“Sure thing.” Greed reached a clawed hand up and gently stroked Mei’s hair.

Lan Fan nodded at him, and vanished out of the cave. Greed glanced down at Mei. Her face was relaxed, and she seemed to be lost in whatever dreams she had. He hoped they were good ones.

_I guess it couldn’t hurt to let Half-pint sleep for a few more minutes._

_Going soft, Greed?_

_I swear, you little pissant, I’m going to—_

Unfortunately, his gentle touch made Mei stir. She blinked sleepily at him, and then looked about the cave in confusion.

“Ling?”

“Try again.”

“Greed? But how? Where . . . Xiao Mei! Where is Xiao Mei?! I have to find Xiao Mei!” She frantically tried to sit up.

Greed gripped her shoulder. “Relax, Half-Pint. Lan Fan has Xiao Mei safely beck at the palace in her room. Apparently, she was never in danger to begin with.”

“What?”

“Ling’s cousin didn’t like that he was giving your clan protection, so he decided to get rid of you. The Prince was so furious . . . so was I, as a matter of fact. I wanted to tear out his throat, but I had better things to do.”

“Such as?”

“Saving your ass from freezing to death.”

She stared at him. “You—you saved me . . .”

Ling yanked control of their mouth. “It was a joint effort.”

“Yeah.”

Mei continued staring at them. Then, she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his chest and squeezing hard enough to make Greed wonder if he shouldn’t throw up his Ultimate Shield.

“Thank you! Thank you both! ” she sniffled.

Greed groaned. “Don’t start with the water-works, all right, Half-pint? Or you might drown yourself—and us!”

“Sorry.”

“Right.” He patted her on the head. “Get dressed. I can hear Lan Fan outside. And don’t forget to eat something. I didn’t go through all the trouble of saving you for you to just for you to pass out in the snow.”

“Okay.”

Greed wriggled out of the blankets, and pulled on his Nehru jacket and shoes, before heading to the entrance of the cave.

Lan Fan stood there, her mask in her hands, and her eyes fixed on the snow . He cleared his throat and she turned to face him.

“See anything?”

“No. It seems that Kazu was confident that the storm would finish Mei off. I can’t find any signs of assassins, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t any.”

_Bastard._

“You got that right. Not you—Ling called him a bastard. Anyway, how’s the automail?”

She rolled her shoulder experimentally. “It’s much better. Thank you, Greed.”

She hesitated for a moment. Then, she stepped closer to him—them? Their faces were close to each other. Close enough for him to see the tiny ice crystals forming on her lashes. Ling’s desire spiked, just as like Greed’s own. She was close enough for him to notice how her skin was flushed. He reached up a hand—

“I’m ready to go!” Mei shouted from deeper within the cave.

Lan Fan jerked away from them. “Let’s go,” she said, taking a shuddering breath. “We have to make it back to the Imperial Palace by nightfall.”

“Yeah.” Lan Fan went back into the cave. Greed watched her go.

_Ah . . . So, I’m not the only one, huh?_

_I don’t do mushy stuff, kid._

He didn’t deny it though—lying, after all, was against his rules.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it--and leave a comment if you want to let me know what you think. Sorry if the formating of the story is weird--I've never used AO3 before.
> 
> I have a longer work in progress, but it might be a while before I post it. I also want to see how well received this story is, before I start posting it.


End file.
